


Family Get-Together

by bryoneybrynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Coercion, angsty, asshole!Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/pseuds/bryoneybrynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a family get-together, Teddy takes some time to catch up with his favourite godbrother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Get-Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** graphic sex, sexual coercion/dub-con
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et al belong to JKR and associates. No profit made, no harm meant. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of 18.

Family Get-Together

Teddy sat back in his chair and took in the scene before him. The Potter clan and a good chunk of the Weasleys were gathered around the Potters’ weathered kitchen table. It had been almost two months since they’d all been together – an almost unheard of amount of time in the tight-knit family – and energy was high. Voices were loud, gestures were broad. Ron and George (not to mention James and Hugo) were halfway to drunk, Hermione was halfway to self-righteous, Ginny was getting exasperated, Harry was getting quiet and dessert wasn’t even on the table yet.

Family get-togethers at the Potter house were always an interesting place to see the family dynamics at play. Watching the interactions, you could guess at a lot of things. Like if Harry and Ginny were sniping at each other, then it was a good bet Harry was spending long hours at work again and Ginny wasn’t happy about it. If George came with the kids but Angelina stayed home, then George had probably been on a bender again. If Ron and Hermione sat at opposite ends of the table, then they were likely headed for _another_ separation. 

The kids were easy to read, too. A few minutes of observation and Teddy could usually tell if Rose and Hugo were blaming the impending separation on their mother or their father this time, if James was getting laid regularly (relaxed, full of jokes) or not (irritable, quick to scuffle), if Lily was trying to piss off her mother by sporting a push-up bra and too much make-up, or if they were getting along and she was back in tomboy mode with old faded jeans and a ponytail.

If Albus was feeling secure and content or if he was a bit more vulnerable. Susceptible.

The last, of course, being the one Teddy was most interested in.

He’d been interested in – or perhaps fascinated by – Albus for a long time. Most of his life, really. Teddy had grown up with the Potter-Weasley family. They were a pretty straightforward lot, the Weasley genes running true for the most part. They were loud, quick-tempered but fun-loving, up for anything. They were confident, sometimes to a fault, and whip-smart underneath all the jokes and posturing . And they were fiercely, fiercely loyal to family. 

Oh, they had their differences, to be sure – James apparently took after his namesake and was a bit of a bully, whereas Rose had her mother’s sense of social justice and would hex anyone who picked on others without just cause. Hugo was a vain little shit and spent hours getting his robes tailored to sit just so, while Lily – when she wasn’t trying to aggravate her mother – walked around Diagon Alley in faded sweats with her long hair tied in a tangled knot. But, individual quirks aside, they were all pretty much cut from the same cloth.

Except for Albus.

Maybe Teddy was biased by Albus’s looks, but he always thought Albus was more Potter than Weasley. He had his father’s tendency toward brooding. Whereas the rest of them got irritable and shouty when something was wrong, Albus went quiet, disappearing inside himself. He also shared his father’s wont for self-blame, shouldering the guilt regardless of whether or not he was actually at fault. And like his father, there was a sadness in Albus. 

Teddy knew all about the reasons for Harry’s sadness – who didn’t? Albus’s, though, were a mystery. As far as Teddy knew, there were no big traumas in Albus’s past. No burdens, no threats, no painful secrets. But it was obvious to anyone who knew him that there was something that hurt in Albus, something vulnerable and raw. 

It had always intrigued Teddy, but lately...

Lately, Albus had him completely enraptured. Albus’s poorly concealed pain drew Teddy like a moth to a flame. He wanted to press his thumbs into all of Albus’s psychological bruises and see him wince. He wanted to push against the fragile parts of Albus’s psyche until he found out where Albus would give, what it would look like when he did. He wanted to see Albus resist and then he wanted to see Albus succumb. 

Dessert finally arrived on the table – treacle tart, vanilla ice cream, Molly’s homemade fudge. For all that they had lingered over the meal, the family made short work of the sweets and then retired to the comfortable sofas by the fire. Teddy kept a watch on Albus. There was always a point in the evening when Al got overwhelmed and excused himself for a few minutes. In the warm weather, he might go out on the veranda. In the cold, he usually went up to his room. 

Sure enough, after twenty minutes of lolling about and lazy post-dinner conversation, Albus excused himself and started upstairs.

Teddy followed.

He was careful to be quiet. If Albus saw him too soon, he would most likely have a “change of heart” and go back downstairs to the safety of his family. So Teddy moved stealthily, rolling his feet silently against the floor. When Albus went through the door to his bedroom, Teddy quickly moved through it too, shutting it behind them and muttering locking and silencing spells before Albus could stop him.

Albus whirled on him. His eyes locked on Teddy, wary. “What do you want, Ted?”

Teddy wasn’t fooled. “You know what I want, Al.”

He took a step forward. 

Albus took a step back. “No. I told you before, it can’t happen.”

Teddy grinned, knowing he probably looked wolfish and enjoying the thought. “Of course it can. Just like it has before.”

Albus squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to block out the memory.

The first time had been easy, the way first times often are. It had been Christmas, everyone together for the holiday. Teddy had been bunking in with Albus and James. James was out late with some mates. Teddy had been out on a blind date, set up by a friend from the Ministry, but it had gone miserably and they’d cut it short by mutual decision. He’d come home a few hours earlier than expected. Albus had already gone to bed, as had Harry and Ginny. Ron had passed out on the sofa, but most of the rest were still up, playing Exploding Snap by the fire, tipsy on Firewhisky and eggnog. Teddy hadn’t been in the mood though, and decided to turn in early. 

It hadn’t crossed his mind to knock. He’d bunked in with the Potter boys a hundred times and never knocked once. So he’d just turned the knob and walked in.

To find Al lying on his bed, legs spread wide, his hand moving fast on his cock. His head had been thrown back against the pillow, neck arched, the line of his throat like an invitation. Teddy hadn’t even thought about it. He’d just closed the door and the climbed onto the bed. He’d had his mouth around Albus’s prick before Al had even realised he was there. Not that Al had had any objections. He’d whimpered and his hands had curled in the sheets as his hips rose up to meet Teddy’s mouth. It had only lasted a few minutes and then Al had been coming, hot and bitter and perfect against Teddy’s tongue.

Al had disappeared the next day, having drummed up a convenient last-minute invitation to a mate’s house for Christmas. Teddy had wanked on Albus’s bed every day until it was time for him to go home. Albus still hadn’t returned when he’d left. 

He’d seen him again, eventually, though, cornered him at some family event or another, had got him alone, convinced him to let Teddy suck his cock again. Had even managed to drag out of Albus a half-delirious promise to reciprocate at some point in the future. 

A promise that Teddy had every intention of collecting on now. 

He looked at Al’s full, pink lips and felt the blood rush into his cock. “Please, Al. It’s all I’ve been able to think about.” He moved forward, leaning in towards Albus. “Want it so bad. Want you so bad.”

Albus backed away until his legs hit the edge of his bed. His hands came up in front of him in a warding gesture. “Teddy, come on. Don’t do this.”

Teddy moved closer still, crowding Al, who had nowhere left to go. He raised a hand, ran it down the side of Al’s neck. Al shivered at the touch. “You know you like it. Don’t you remember how good I made you feel?”

Al’s hands pressed against Teddy’s chest and he pushed, forcing Teddy back. 

“That’s not the point!” he snapped and fixed Teddy with an angry glare that went straight to Teddy’s cock. 

Fuck, but Al was gorgeous.

Teddy palmed his growing erection through the front of his jeans, grinning as Al’s scowl deepened. “Then, what is the point?”

“For fuck’s sake, Teddy, you’re _family_!”

“But not really,” Teddy replied. He thumbed at the button of his jeans, pushing it free. “Not by blood. We’re not brothers.”

He pulled down the zip, then reached into his pants, and closed his hand around his cock. He stroked it slowly, his eyes on Al. Al was frozen, his eyes on Teddy’s hand moving in his pants. 

“We’re friends,” Teddy continued. “Friends who share a common interest.”

He pushed his jeans and pants down to his ankles and then kicked free of them. He hitched his t-shirt up out of the way with his free hand and then began to pump his prick in earnest. Albus hadn’t moved an inch. He looked like he’d stopped breathing. 

Teddy waited until Albus looked up to speak again. It took a moment, but Al’s green eyes flicked up towards Teddy’s face. Teddy caught his gaze and held it. “I keep thinking about what you said last time. Keep thinking about your lips wrapped around my cock.” He let out a low moan. “Suck my cock, Al? Please.”

Al’s gaze dropped back to Teddy’s fist on his erection. “Teddy...”

“I can change. I can look however you want. Look like whoever you want.”

He couldn’t make himself into someone else, not exactly, but he could do a damn close approximation. He let his body grow slender, let his hair lighten until it was almost white. He lightened his eyes from their natural amber brown to a clear grey, made his cheekbones, nose and chin sharpen. He let his skin go white and smooth, alabaster skin and lips so pale a pink as to be almost colourless. 

Al took in a shaky breath and Teddy knew he had him.

“I saw you watching him at Andromeda’s birthday. He is beautiful. Shame about the being straight part.” Teddy reached out and took Albus’s hand. He guided it towards his cock, now pale and pink but still hard as stone, and wrapped Albus’s fingers around it. “You dream about it, don’t you? Touching Scorpius? Sucking him off? Bending him over and fucking him hard till you both nearly pass out from it?”

Albus’s breath was coming ragged now and his fingers twitched against Teddy’s cock, wanting it but not wanting to want it. Teddy rocked into Albus’s hand and leaned forward to press his face against Albus’s neck.

“Come on, Al. We can help each other...”

He kissed Albus then, pressing his lips softly to Albus’s. When he didn’t kiss back, Teddy ran his tongue along the seam of Albus’s lips. He sucked and nipped at them until Albus’s lips finally parted on a sigh to let him in. Teddy took his time, kissing Albus slow and deep. He moved his hands over Albus’s body as they kissed, caressing all his most sensitive spots until he felt Albus growing hard, until Albus’s hand started moving on Teddy’s cock.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing, Albus wanking him with a delicious grip that got steadily firmer until Teddy began to fear he wouldn’t last. He pulled back, concentrating on the image of Scorpius, trying to mould himself to mirror it. Judging from the look on Albus’s face, he was succeeding.

“Please,” Teddy said, and brought a hand up to push down on Albus’s shoulder.

For several long seconds, Al stood firm against the pressure and Teddy began to think maybe he didn’t have him after all, but then Al sank down onto his knees and shifted closer to Teddy. 

Teddy wasn’t sure what was better, the sight of those lips parting, of his cock sliding between them, or the feel of Albus’s mouth, hot and _so wet_ , closing around him. But then Albus’s tongue began to move against the underside of Teddy’s prick and it was all he could do not to come right then. His hand flew down to the base of his cock, squeezing tight, and he waited for the danger to pass. Al ignored the gesture, his mouth continuing to move over Teddy’s erection, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked...

When Teddy felt it was safe, he let go of his cock, his hand now burying itself in Albus’s dark hair. He ran his fingers through it, loving the silken feel of it against his skin. Then he let his hand slide down Albus’s neck and along his jaw. He cupped Albus’s face in his hand and reached out his thumb to run it along Albus’s lips, stretched and slicked with spit, feeling them give as he pushed into Albus’s willing mouth.

“Fuck, Al,” he moaned, pressing harder against the soft pink flesh. Albus gave a grunt of irritation and slapped Teddy’s hand away.

Teddy brought his hand back, both hands this time, moving his fingers over Albus’s lips, and then around to cradle the back of his head, holding him in place. Teddy could feel his orgasm looming. He let his hips move, thrusting to into Albus’s mouth. Albus sputtered and choked. He tried to pull away but Teddy’s grip held him tight. 

Teddy watched as a flare of panic and then anger crossed Albus’s face. Albus tried to pull away in earnest but Teddy brought up one knee, placed it on Albus’s shoulder, pressing down hard. He only needed a few more seconds....

His orgasm hit just as Albus pulled free. His come splashed across Albus’s face, painting his cheeks, lips and chin with stripes of white. Albus wiped at it angrily.

“You fucking bastard! What the fuck was –

Albus fell silent, shocked, when Teddy closed the space between them and began licking the come off Albus’s face. He did it carefully, tenderly, being sure to drag his tongue across Albus’s lips over and over. He let one hand creep down Albus’s body to his flagging erection. Teddy’s fingers moved over it skilfully, bringing it quickly back to life. When he could feel it hard and throbbing through the fabric of Albus’s trousers, he guided him over to the bed.

They didn’t speak – Teddy didn’t dare. The wrong word now and this might never happen again. Instead, he pushed Albus back against the bed, removed his trousers and pants, and knelt between his legs. He started to bend down, bringing his mouth closer to Albus’s beautifully straining prick, when Al’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Take your shirt off,” he said, his voice low and quiet. “I want to see him.”

Teddy grinned and yanked his t-shirt over his head. He tossed it on the floor and then sat back on his heels to let Albus get a good look. Teddy didn’t know what Scorpius’s body looked like – he’d never seen the kid without his clothes on – but he’d made his best guess and was pretty sure it was close enough to make Albus happy. Albus’s eyes roamed over Teddy’s body, lingering on his neck, his nipples, his stomach, his cock. He looked for several long minutes before finally nodding, his eyes closing.

Teddy wasted no time. He bent forward and took the entire length of Albus’s cock in his mouth. Albus gasped, his hips rising off the bed with a helpless jerk. Teddy pinned them down with his hands and continued to lick and mouth and suck at Albus’s prick. Albus moaned and writhed, all hesitation gone, completely lost to the pleasure. Teddy paused in his ministrations long enough to wet one finger with a gob of spit. As he swallowed Albus’s cock again, he rubbed his wet fingertip against Albus’s arsehole. His touch was light, gentle, ready to stop at the first sign of objection; he’d already pushed Albus hard tonight.

But Albus moaned at the touch and tilted his hips up to give Teddy better access. Teddy rubbed against the puckered flesh a moment longer, loving the whimpers and half swallowed curses tumbling from Albus’s lips, before pressing forward. Carefully, he pushed his finger into Albus’s arse, sliding in up to the knuckle, and just like that, Albus came. Hard.

It was gorgeous. His come flooded Teddy’s mouth. Teddy didn’t even try to swallow it all, letting it drip down his chin, hot and slippery. Albus’s arse clenched and spasmed around Teddy’s finger and Teddy imagined how it would feel around his cock, tight and hot, squeezing him until it was almost painful...

When the last shudders of his orgasm had passed, Albus flopped back against his pillow, one arm flung over his eyes. He was so still and quiet, Teddy would have guessed he’d fallen asleep if he didn’t know better. Several long moments passed and then Albus took a shuddery breath.

“Go away, Teddy,” he whispered, the beginning of tears in his voice. “Please, go away.”

Teddy didn’t say anything, but gathered his clothes and pulled them on quickly. Once dressed, he started from the room. He paused at the door, looking back at Albus, who was still lying motionless on the bed, his arm still shielding his eyes, his cock now soft again, the smears of his come and Teddy’s spit casting a sheen on his stomach.

So fucking beautiful. 

Teddy closed the door behind him. He ducked into the bathroom and was startled at the reflection in the mirror, having forgotten momentarily that he wasn’t wearing his own face. He studied his image. He’d done a good job – he really did look like Scorpius. Not exactly, of course, but closer than he would have guessed. He smirked and was delighted to see the familiar Malfoy expression perfectly captured. Yes, this was definitely something to build on. 

He let his body return to its natural state. He washed his hands, straightened his hair, and cast cleaning and freshening spells for good measure. Then he trotted back downstairs and joined everyone in the family room.

No one commented on his arrival or asked about where he’d been – in such a large family, people were always moving about for one reason or another. Most of the time, absences went unnoticed. Teddy joined Lily and Roxy on the floor and was dealt into the next round of Exploding Snap. Raised voices drifted in from the kitchen, Ron and Hermione having it out again. On the sofa, Harry had fallen asleep, his head in Ginny’s lap. James, Hugo, and George were huddled in the corner, clearly scheming. The rest were about somewhere, no doubt, getting into some trouble.

Teddy looked at his cards and imagined Albus, still up on his bed, still feeling shaky, remembered how Albus’s mouth had looked stretching around Teddy’s cock, how his arse had gripped Teddy’s finger. 

Yes, family get-togethers were always interesting.


End file.
